disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
As Long As There's a Moon
"As Long as There's a Moon" is a song sung by Phoebus (Alan Menken) & Esmeralda (plus Clopin and the Gypsies) in the Court of Miracles from Disney's 1996 animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Background Like In a Place of Miracles, this sequence was supposed to occur right after Esmeralda stops the lynching of Quasimodo and Phoebus. The song was another attempt at a romantic/gypsy song, but it was deleted for focusing too much on Esmeralda and Phoebus and replaced by the reprise of The Bells of Notre Dame from the end of the battle sequence and Frollo's death. Lyrics Clopin: (speaking & laughing) We'll have our party after all! (singing): Hanging or wedding, well, what does it matter You're sure to be roped at the end of the day Wedding or hanging, the former, the latter, we know either way You're going to pay Phoebus (speaking) Hey! Clopin: Now, now, the groom must pay the bride price. It's another custom. (singing) But we can't have a wedding planned Without a wedding band We need some music so tambourines clatter and break out the fiddles And play gypsies play (speaking): No, no, no. Something romantic to set the mood. Ah, that's better. Gypsies: La la la la la, la la la Sing a wedding song tonight For the pretty bride to show her We're sharing the glow Clopin: Though our moon is just a lantern Still, she's shining big and bright On this happy scene below her Gypsies & Clopin: So, as long as there's a moon To wish on So, as long as there's a song To croon We'll throw the wedding jug to keep tradition Clopin: And hope your love will last As long as there's a moon (speaking) One, two, three, a thousand pieces. That means your marriage will last a thousand years. And now we must have the joining of the hands. If our King of Fools will preside. Quasimodo: (speaking) No, I can't. I... Phoebus: (speaking) You might as well give in my friend. I think we're all helpless here. (singing): Who am I to fight the power? Of candlelight and mandolins Seems it would be awfully rude now Telling them no Once they start the bridal shower Once the wedding march begins Who am I to spoil the mood now? Phoebus and Esmeralda: So, as long as there's a moon, above us Oh, it seems a shame to waste this tune You know We all want someone to love us I guess I'll love you As long as there's a moon Everyone: They say the moon is like a gypsy She casts a spell and then she's gone We know life is strange Everything could change With the dawn Let the night go on Oh! As long as there's a moon To guide us Home! Don't let the morning come too soon You know We all want someone beside us None of us a truly solitaire Every moon is new when someone cares I will care for you As long as there's a moon Gallery This sequence has storyboards drawn by Paul and Gaëtean Brizzi and Fred Craig. IThe Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 7.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 6.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 5.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 4.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 3.jpeg The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Storyboard - As Long As There's a Moon - 2.jpg Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Romance songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Deleted songs